


Paman (atau Kakak) Dermawan

by madeh18



Series: Fan-fanfiction [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bocah unyu!Johann, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Indonesia!AU, Pegawai kantor!Miyoshi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Apakah Paman sudah menerima hadiah(terakhir)ku?[Sudut pandang Johann dari fanfiksi 'Bocah Penjual Tissue' milik Berliana][untuk Challenge Fan-Fanfiction]





	Paman (atau Kakak) Dermawan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cineraria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/gifts).



> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi  
> [Bocah Penjual Tissue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098683) milik Berliana  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini
> 
> [Fanfiksi ini adalah 'Fan-fanfiction'. Mohon dibaca terlebih dahulu fanfiksi aslinya.]

Suatu pagi di tengah kerumuman lalu lalang di stasiun yang biasa, Johann melihat seseorang yang asing, yang tak pernah ia lihat. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak mungkin semua orang ia ingat juga di tengah keramaian ini.

 

Hanya saja pria itu begitu asing. Mungkin baru sekali menginjakkan kakinya di stasiun ini atau memang setiap kali pria itu datang, ia sedang tidak berjualan.

 

Kalau sudah begini, setiap kali Johann merasa ada orang yang asing, pemikirannya berkata, _mungkin saja dia akan membeli tissuenya_.

 

Johann lalu berlari kecil menyeret kantung plastik besar yang dipenuhi bungkus tissue, menghampiri pria itu sambil tersenyum, “Beli tissue, Kak.” Berharap pria bertampang rupawan dengan mahkota _maroon_ itu membeli satu kotak tissue saja darinya, _tidak masalah_. Asalkan hari ini ia tidak dimarahi lagi oleh ‘Bapak’.

 

Pria itu mengeluarkan selembar uang dan mengambil dua kotak tissue. Johann sangat terkagum saat melihat ciri khas warna lembaran itu menunjukkan nominal cukup besar, disodorkan oleh tangan yang terlihat lebih besar dari tangan mungilnya, pada dirinya yang menengadah menatap kagum sorot manik _maroon_ pria itu. Namun, setelah itu ia tersadar bahwa pria itu tak menunggunya untuk sekedar berkata bahwa ia tak memiliki kembalian.

 

Paman (atau Kakak) Dermawan.

 

Entah siapa namanya, yang jelas Johann tak henti berucap terima kasih sampai pria itu mendekati mesin _tap_ masuk stasiun dan menghilang dari penglihatan. Tidak pernah ia mendapati uang sebesar ini hanya dari menjual dua kotak tissue. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah polos itu tak luntur sampai salah satu temannya mendekat dan bertanya kenapa ia terlihat begitu senang.

 

“Ada Paman baik hati yang membeli tissue tanpa minta kembalian.”

 

Temannya melihat takjub saat Johann menunjukkan lembaran uang yang diberikan pria itu. Tentu saja ikut tersenyum senang sedikit memekik ‘Johann hebat!’

 

Tak lama mereka kembali menyeret pun berusaha membawa kantung plastik besar berisi tissue dan menawarkannya pada orang-orang yang lalu lalang setiap harinya, seperti biasa.

 

Lalu selama seminggu kemudian, paman itu selalu ada dalam jangkauan mata, seolah mempersilahkannya mendekat. Paman itu sedikit mengubah pemikiran Johann bahwa ternyata, masih ada orang-orang yang peduli pada orang lain walaupun hanya sedikit.

 

* * *

 

Semenjak saat itu, selalu menanti paman dermawan itu datang dengan tampilan rupawannya. Dari sekian banyak pria bersetelan jas yang lalu lalang, hanya paman itu lah yang pertama kali menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Dengan surai _maroon_ tersisir sangat rapi, juga manik senada yang tajam seperti mata kucing. Senyumnya sering kali terlihat seakan meremehkan. Namun, tidak pada Johann. Yang ia lihat, senyum itu justru membuatnya merasa nyaman.

 

Tanpa sadar kaki mungil Johann selalu berlari kecil menuju paman itu. Bahkan membawa kantung plastik besar pun ia jadi tak merasa kesulitan. Namun, tak jarang pula ia langsung membawa dua kotak tissue seperti yang biasa paman itu beli. Tepukan lembut selalu ia dapatkan tiap kali paman itu berhasil menyerahkan uang (yang hampir selalu berlebih) padanya.

 

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berucap terima kasih sambil tersenyum senang melihat punggung tegap itu semakin mengecil. Padahal sering kali ia penasaran dengan siapa nama paman itu. Hanya saja melihat paman itu yang sepertinya selalu diburu waktu setelah membeli tissue, ia pun enggan bertanya. Tak apa, mungkin nanti  di lain kesempatan.

 

Kalau saja memang (masih) ada kesempatan.

 

* * *

 

“Johann!!!”

 

Pagi itu, tak biasanya tepat setelah transaksi rutin bersama paman dermawan, _Bapak_ mendatanginya dan membawanya segera pergi dari stasiun. _Bapak_ bilang, akan ada yang akan mengadopsinya. Mungkin besok atau lusa mereka akan datang menjemput.

 

Sadar bahwa dengan ini ia pun mungkin tak akan bertemu sesering biasanya dengan paman dermawan, akhirnya ia memutuskan menulis surat. Sederhana, namun setidaknya (sekali lagi) ia ingin berterima kasih kepada paman itu. Dan jika mereka bertemu lagi, ia sangat berharap bisa tahu siapa nama paman itu.

 

Segera ia titipkan pada teman baiknya setelah selesai menulis surat. Tak lupa hadiah khusus darinya, yaitu dua kotak tissue yang kali ini tak perlu paman itu tukar dengan uang.

 

* * *

 

 

Sayang sekali, kesempatan yang ia lafalkan dalam doa tak akan pernah datang. Setelah tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa, kemudian yang ia rasakan kegelapan yang entah kenapa terasa tidak ada habisnya.

 

Namun, ia bersyukur. Setidaknya masih ada sisa-sisa kenangan manis dalalm perjalanan hidup yang bahkan sebentar ini. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menemui orang-orang yang peduli dengan orang lain tanpa pamrih. Setidaknya ia bisa menemui paman dermawan itu walaupun tak lama. Walaupun ia tak akan bertemu lagi dengan paman itu. Walaupun ia tak akan tahu siapa nama paman itu.

 

Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah.

 

Karena hidupnya sudah mencapai garis finish, 'Paman (atau Kakak) Dermawan' saja sudah cukup.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sumpah ini gue boleh sungkem2 dan mohon2 maaf ngga ke nana dan noct? Aaaaaaaa ini nulis apa sumpah asdfghjkl pengen nangis wkwk]
> 
> KAK NANAAA MAAFIIIIN AKU, INI NGGAK MAKSIMAL BANGET /capsjebol  
> Sudut pandang anak2 soalnya, cucah anet (ternyata, iya ini anak baru sadar, minta dipites), revisi terus ini gara2 ‘eh ga mungkin ya anak kecil mikir gini, eh ga mungkin ya begitu’ hiksss :”””(  
> Terus banyak ngarangnya, banyak spekulasi sendiri /ditusuktiangkereta x’D  
> Maafin yaaa kalau ga sesuai ekspektasi kamu naa, maaf maaf maaf banget :”  
> Dan ini ngedealine banget, kaya nulis laporan haha maafin akuuu D”x
> 
> Terus buat noct, maafkan karena ngedeadline. Sedang berada di zona ke’hectic’an yg luar biasa. Terus tiba2 kepercayaan diri buat nulis fan-fanfic (lagi) lenyap setelah klaim yg kedua waktu itu, maaf banget :’)
> 
> Makasih banyak pokoknya buat kalian berdua, buat kalian juga yang mau mampir dan meninggalkan jejak :3  
> Ciao!


End file.
